Where fire burns, Ashes remain
by Venusgirl 2290
Summary: Story Summary inside. Nate/Chloe. Lemons later on in the story. *Warning: No one under the age of 18 reading this please. Thank you
1. Deception of the Heart

_Uncharted Fanfiction_

_Pairing: Nate/Chloe_

_Title: Where fire burns, Ashes remain._

_Plot: After the events of uncharted 3, Nate and Elena gets married and lives a happily life, but happiness isn't all what it is when Nate finds Elena in bed with another man after coming back from a trip with Victor Sullivan on one of his treasure hunts. Deciding to head back out on another trip with Victor, Nate runs into the past when Chloe Frazer decides to joins them on their trip around the world, looking for ancient artifacts and facing danger along the way that will determine Nate and Chloe's fate once more. _

_**Author's notes: I was looking at the fanfiction of the uncharted series and to my disappointment, I didn't see much of Nate and Chole fanfictions around so I have decided that go ahead and type it up. Personally when I played uncharted 2, I really didn't like the ending where Nate chooses Elena because I thought Chloe was much more fearless and badass then Elena was. **_

_***Hides away from Elena fans* I'm not bashing on Elena fans so please forgive me. Anyway without further interruptions, here is chapter of this fanfiction.**_

_**P.S: I will try to update on some of the fanfiction stories that wasn't finished because I really don't want discontinue them at all. Please review and honest criticism is allowed but please don't flame on my story. **_

_**Warning: No one under the age of 18 years of age. I don't want no trouble with law nor the internet law. Thanks **_

Chapter 1: Deception of the Heart

Nathan Drake, a descendant of the famous English explorer Francis Drake, sat an air plane, looking around the window in deep thought while expression showed nothing but hurt and pain. Usually, Nate was the kind of person that was always ready to joke using his sarcastic attitude, however he was quiet as a pin drop.

"Nate what would you like to drink?" Asked Victor Sullivan, calling out towards the cockpit of the his private plane. When Victor receive no answer, he came out to see Nate not saying a word nor looking up at him but the window.

"Damn it, you're starting to worry the hell outta me! Haven't spoken a word since we got on this plane and deciding to head out on another treasure hunt like this when we got back from one isn't like you at all, Nate." Said Victor as Nate continued to stay silent in his thoughts.

"Well, when you're ready to talk, just give me a shout." Said Victor as he was nearing out back to the cockpit, Nate spoke out something that made him turn back and take a seat in front of Nate.

"Nate, I know you want to say something so speak or forever hold your peace." Said Victor as Nate looked up from the window to direct his attention all to his best friend right now.

"I'm sorry that I just called you outta of the blue to go on this trip with you, but I just couldn't stay at that home that I shared with Elena. I just couldn't." Said Nate putting his face between his hands, while trying to hold back the tears he desperately wanted to let out.

"Please tell me what happened. I thought everything between you and Elena was going well." Said Victor

"Yeah, well that's what I thought too Vic, till I caught Elena with another man in our bed. OUR bed, Victor!" Said Nate as he grew more upset.

"Jesus, Nate. Why did she do that to you?" Asked Victor as he watch Nate's expression change from upset to rage.

"Because she always bitched and whined on how much I spend my time on looking for artifacts then what I do with her and she judges the fact that I stopped loving her and I have forgotten my marriage and vows to her! I tried to provide everything that I do for her and yet it's never enough for her! What the fuck do I have to do to make her see that?!"exploded Nate as he throw a glass at the wall, shattering it to little pieces.

"Nate, calm down. Look, Elena should know what you and her have been through together. If she did do this then she is messed up for sure." Said Victor.

"If, IF?! Victor, I saw her in bed naked with another man in my bed. The very same bed I slept in with her! Of course she should know what we have been through, from the El Dorado, Marco Polo and The Middle East incidents she should know what the fuck we been through but did she care enough? Hell no plus she wasn't wearing her wedding ring that I have given to her which was still on top of the table so I just took the damn ring and left her to pleasure herself with another son of a bitch in my home!" Said Nate as he sat back down, shaking from anger and out of breathe from telling Victor everything that has been going recently.

Victor was in shock and in disbelief when Nate talked about Elena in a way that he hated her so much for hurting him Victor wondered if Elena has been doing this to Nate for a while since they got married.

"Oh and to answered your question, Victor, Elena has done this to me more than once to me. She points the finger at me for everything I do wrong but when it comes to me pointing out something she does wrong, she starts to scream at me for no reason at all. This is why I called you out here so that we can do another treasure hunt or just visit some country for a bit till things cool down." Explained Nate calmly

"Hey it's fine. I don't mind doing this besides I have nothing else better to do. Heh, heh tell you what why don't we go to Australia and just take a vacation out there. We can drink, see some strippers and have a blast out there. You know to take your mind off things for a while." Said Victor as Nate went over and grabbed a glass.

"Hahahhaaa, that's more like it. Now that's the Nate I know." Said Victor as he grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring the wine in while calling the captain of the plane to let him know where they wanted to stop to.

"Cheers to a vacation where this old man, gets to see some girls dance and get laid." Said Victor as Nate began to laugh at his old friend

"You're a dirty man Sullivan. Bet I can pull of more woman then you can." Said Nate cheerfully as both Victor and Nate laughed the whole night away, drinking away till Victor passed on the seat of the plane.

Nate looked out the window of the plane, to see beautiful stars out in the beautiful dark sky along with the moon shining through. Feeling his phone vibrate, Nate looked the caller ID only to find that Elena was calling him. Disregarding the call, Nate turned off the phone and let sleep overtake his mind.

"_This vacation shouldn't be so bad."_ Thought Nate as fell asleep in the seat while Victor was snoring loudly in his sleep.


	2. Present Happiness, Hurtful Past

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait on this story. I thought that it wasn't that good of a story but I was fooled nonetheless. Lol **_

_**Nate: Yeah I get to bang Chloe! Wooohoo! *throws a fist into the air***_

_**Venusgirl: Umm Nate, it would be a long wait before you do anything to Chloe. **_

_**Nate: Oh damn it! **_

_**Elena: Nate! Nate, where are you? **_

_**Nate: Shit! Venusgirl, hide me please. **_

_**Venusgirl: *Raises eyebrow* Why?**_

_**Nate: Sunshine is here and I'm not ready to get a tan from her. **_

_**Venusgirl: *sighs* Behind the bookcase.**_

_**Nate: Thanks *pushes a switch, opening the bookcase, and hides while pushing the switch to close it***_

_**Elena: Venusgirl have you seen Nate? *while panting for air***_

_**Venusgirl: Does it look like I have time to keep track of your husband? I'm a busy woman here. **_

_**Elena: Yes, now have you seen him? **_

_**Venusgirl: Yes I did as a matter of fact, he went and drove off in your car when he heard your big mouth all in my house. –bitch-**_

_**Elena: Thanks. *Went off in my car and chased after Nate***_

_**Venusgirl: Hey that's my car. What the fuck. Please enjoy the second installment of this chapter while I report my car stolen by a crazy manic. **_

Chapter 2: Present Happiness, Hurtful past

The plane landed Victor's private jet roughly at the Sydney International Private Jet Terminal airport, which woke up Nate from his long nap and stared outside to see that the sun was shining brightly through the window of the plane. His eyes adjusting to the sun rays that hit him in the eyes, Nate turn on his phone only to find that he had a voice 3 voice messages from Elena.

Nate sighed as he press the message play button to hear what his lovely wife had to say.

_Voice messager: You have three new messages. _

_Voice message 1: Elena_

_Nate, it's Elena. I know that you are mad at me for what I did but know that I love you and only you. Now pick up your damn phone so that we can talk this out baby. I love you, I love you. _

_*Beep*_

_Voice message 2: Elena_

_Hey I'm calling you. Why the fuck is your phone off?! You better not be cheating on me Nate because I'm still you're fucking wife so when you stop eating another woman's pussy then give me a call back! Bye!_

_*Beep*_

_Voice message 3: Elena_

_*Sobbing* Know what why the hell do you have to make things difficult for us huh? I have tried to work out things with you only for you to be more of a jackass to me. You worry about traveling around the world looking for dumb treasures. Hell like that's going to bring us closer getting more money for us. *A man's voice is heard in the background* It's okay Carlos, I'm fine. Anyway Nate remember that you are still married to me so stop acting like a child and face your responsibilities like a real man. _

_*Beep*_

_Voice messager: End of messages. Goodbye._

Nate looked at his phone and laughed silently to himself as he put the phone away in his pocket.

"I take it that was Elena wasn't it?" Said Victor as he stretched his arms high and cracking his neck a little.

"Yeah. It actually made me laugh a little though. She thinks I'm eating out another woman. What a dumbass." Said Nate laughing as Victor joined in the hilarious moment

"Well you might be doing that pretty soon and you know what they say. What happens in Australia, stays in Australia." Said Victor as both of them laughed their way in getting their bags from the plane and exiting out, only to have a car out for them already for them to use.

"You had a rental out for us, Victor?" Asked Nate as Victor smiled at him.

"No Nate, This is my private car for when I come here. Besides I have a sister name Rachel whom we are going to stay with for the during our time here. She lives around not too far from here so we are nearby." Said Victor as both Nate and Victor loaded up the car and headed off to Rachel's home.

"So how many times have you traveled out here Vic?" Asked Nate

"As long as I remember. At one point, my parents moved here into Australia when I was 5 years old and my baby sister was 1. Since then we all have been here until I decided to head out on my own for a bit." Explained Victor

"Damn Sullivan your old, about 70 right?" Joked Nate earning a chuckle from Victor.

"Far from it. I'm 55 years old and my sister is 54 years old." Said Victor as he continued to drive on.

"I'm happy to be here and all but it just keeping eating at me." Said Nate

"You mean about the whole Elena thing? I don't blame you, Nate. Infidelity can cause even the nicest hearts to go into the dark. Question is if she isn't happy with you then why stay around and make you suffer?" Asked Victor

"I keep asking myself the same thing. As many times as she has hurt me, I just thought that she would change if we worked things out but then we would be back to square one on everything. Elena wasn't the woman I met back then. Sarcastic, loveable, and a joy to have around. I don't know what changed in her but for all I know enough is enough." Said Nate.

"What do you plan to do?" Asked Victor questionably

"I might have to give her the divorce since her unfaithfulness damaged this marriage already. I can't take it no more but hell who cares I'm here to have fun and have a hangover in the morning." Said Nate as Victor smiled and cracked a smile.

"Typical Nate. You never change and that why I'm friends with you all these years." Said Victor

"Hey, bros before hoes right?" Said Nate as Victor and Nate high-fived each other.

"Correctmundo. Now let's get off this road. My ass hurts from sitting here." Said Victor, making Nate laugh as they headed on towards the road.

After a long drive, Nate and Victor made it to Rachel's home, getting their bags from the car, heading towards the door and knocking on it. When the door opened, there was Rachel whom had short greyish hair and blue eyes and was a gorgeous woman for her age.

"Victor, my dear brother how are you?" Asked Rachel as she hugged Victor tightly

"I'm well my sister. I can't complain. Rachel, this is Nate here. Good friend, Ally and sometimes a sarcastic jackass when he wants to be." Said Victor as the trio laughed

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nate. I heard many wonderful things about you and the travels you have done over the years of looking for different treasures, and sometimes trying to rob a bank." Said Rachel

"Well you heard correctly. It's wonderful to meet you too." Said Nate as his stomach started to growling

"I take it that you and my brother are hungry. Not to worry I will make a hearty meal for you two. Please do come in and make yourselves feel at home." Said Rachel as they all went into the home and began their night of enjoyable laughter

The trio were finished their meals and were all laughing as Victor was telling his sister crazy stories about Nate and himself.

"So there we were drunk as hell, singing some karaoke song, not making sense of anything and messing up on the lyrics. The audience were booing us off the stage till someone started to throw vegetables at us and we hauled our asses out that bar quicker then the fucking road runner." Said Victor as the trio laughed of their asses to the point that tears were coming from their eyes.

"Hey Victor, tell your sister about that night that we booked outta of the hotel in Miami ." Said Nate.

"Why don't you tell this one, Nate." Said Victor smiling

"Okay. So went to this bar as usual to get drunk and whatnot. Tell me how two chicks see us one a young woman and an older woman and they come towards us. The young woman was sexy gorgeous as hell, while Victor went for the old woman. We talked for a bit, danced together and drunk some beers and whatnot. The two woman were feeling a bit tipsy and they had a hotel so we called a cab for us because the women didn't want us to leave so we went over to their hotel.

When we got in, Victor goes into one room and I went into another. I begin to make out with this girl but things get weird when she put handcuffs on me and I managed to get from her, having only one cuff on my arm. This woman wanted to do some kinky things that involved whips and chains, and me I simply just put back on my shirt and slowly walked out the door.

I then ran to the older woman's room and to my eyes Victor had a ball chain in his mouth and was about to be handcuffed to the bed but then he got loose from the woman and both of us ran out that damn room while the girls drunk and all were falling all over the place, yelling for us to come back with whips on their hands whipping everyone and anything as they were catwomen." Said Nate as Rachel and Victor laughed.

"To make matters worse, I was only in my boxers that night." Said Victor as the trio were howling with laugher. Nate's phone starts to ring at that moment and he excuse himself from the table, only to see it was Elena calling. Seeing what she wanted, he picked up the phone.

"Elena, what is it?" Asked Nate slightly annoyed

"_You know have been calling you all day and you have not answered me back. What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_ Yelled Elena

"First of all don't yell at me! Second, you should know what's going on. Don't act like you didn't do anything, Elena because I'm not buying the bullshit!" Yelled Nate

"_See and this is how you want things to work out. Seriously you always go off on your hunts but you never take me anymore. Why is that huh because you go off with another shank right? Why are you not answering me?! Talk to me goddamn it!" _Yelled Elena

"That's enough Elena! You call me and you ask me where I am and this is how you talk to me?! The one that opened her legs and connect herself to gardening hose was you. You say to me that you are still my wife but bitch to me you are a wi-fi which means your connected to all of the international bastards that you fuck on your computer. That's right you fuck your computer literality, so before you accuse me of going down on another woman make sure you have proof because at this point I don't even respect you as a wife nor a woman. I have to go I have better things to do then to hear you bitching. Bye Elena." Said Nate as he hung up the phone while Elena was yelling in the background.

"You okay Nate?" Asked Victor as Nate sat back down on the dinner table.

"Yeah, it was Elena again. Same old bullcrap as usual." Said Nate as he took a gulp of his beer.

"Hmm very unhappy woman it sounds like. I'm sorry that you have to go through that." Said Rachel

"It's okay. Elena is senile at times and at this point I'm just trying to be in peace while I'm on this vacation but she isn't making things any easier for me." Said Nate

"Well Nate, an unhappy woman isn't going to be easy. Victor has told me some of things that is happening to you and your wife while you were on the phone with her. Love is not an thing, but when infidelity is uninvolved then that's when the vows of marriage are broken. Elena did just that when she did the first time. You are a handsome young man and have very good potential in this world as an explorer. Don't let her stop from doing what makes you happy because in the long run, she has you trapped in her web of misery. Just remember that and you will be okay. I do apologize because this wasn't my business to begin with however I just wanted to tell you this." Said Rachel.

"It's okay Rachel and thank you a lot. Also thanks to your brother as well because I would be in Australia if it wasn't for him." Said Nate as both Rachel and Victor got up from their seats and hugged Nate.

"All will be okay Nate. Besides no matter what we will always be around no matter what." Said Rachel

"Believe me everything will turn out okay. Tomorrow night Nate we are going out so prepare yourself for the best night of your life." Said Victor

"I bet I could still more chicks then you could Victor." Said Nate as the trio laughed once more.

"Oh dear, this night was a laughable and heartwarming moment. Well I'm going to do the dishes and it's off to bed for me. The rooms are upstairs and so help yourselves and please stay as long as you need to. Goodnight." Said Rachel as she went to the kitchen to clean while both Victor and Nate went to their own rooms for the night.

That night, Nate put the phone on the dresser, went to bed and fell asleep. As he was sleeping he started to dream when times were happier between him and Elena.

_Dream Sequence _

_Nate and Elena went on their second honeymoon in Japan. Both of them had just come from a wonderful evening together. _

"_Oh Nate isn't Japan just wonderful." Said Elena as Nate came up behind her and hugged her waist while planting kisses on her neck. _

"_Yes, it is. So why Japan Elena?" Asked Nate _

"_Well maybe there is some spots here for treasure since you do that most of the time." Said Elena_

"_At this time the only treasure I want to hold is you in my arms and just make love to you all night." Said Nate as he continue to plant kisses on Elena's neck and biting it in the process. _

"_I love you, Nate." Said Elena as she kissed him back passionately while Nate carried her bridal style towards the bed and laid her gently on it. Nate got on top of Elena and both started kissing each other while their tongues battling for dominance until Nate continuing his passionate kiss of love on Elena. Both feeling breathless they parted while Nate went down on her neck once more. _

"_Mmmm…Jeff." Said Elena while Nate stopped kissing her neck and looking at her with shock._

"_Correct me if I'm wrong but did you just called out Jeff's name?" Asked Nate getting upset._

"_No babe, please don't worry about it. Just let us continue." Said Elena as she tried to kiss Nate but he got up from her and started to put on his shoes._

"_No,no, no Nate. Don't do this please. We are on our honeymoon." Said Elena as she pulled on Nate's arm._

"_No Elena! You seriously want me to stroll back in that bed after you called out another man's name? No way." Said Nate as he made his way to the door._

"_Where are you going don't fucking leave! Nate we are still on our honeymoon." Said Elena getting angry_

"_The honeymoon is canceled. I knew you were still up to your harlot cheating ways and to think I could change you to my wife? Yup, big mistake on my part but it's a shame on yours. I will be in a different hotel tonight and don't even try to find me because you won't. Goodbye and goodnight." Said Nate as he walked out of the room while Elena yelled after him but he didn't stop walking for her as she continued to call for him. _

_Nate ended up going to the Sakura hotel, getting a room there and watching Japanese programs all night till he felt tired, turned off the television. As he was laying down, a small tear escaped from his eyes as he wondered what he ever saw Elena now that she has broken her vows. Nate fell asleep, trying to forget about what has taken place tonight._

_Dream Sequence end_

Nate jolted up from the bed, covered in sweat as he felt his face and saw that a tear had left his eye. He put his head in his hands wondering what to do about these hurtful thoughts that kept on hunting him.

"_I'm losing my mind right now. I can't let it get to me I can't! I don't want to drink right now because my drunk ass won't wake up in the morning. I will just try to sleep and hopefully when I wake up, that cunt won't be in my dreams." _Thought Nate as he laid back down on the bed and tried to sleep through the night.

_**Venusgirl: Please or no cookies. *pulls them from the oven and sniffs them***_

_**Nate: *from the bookcase* is she still around?**_

_**Venusgirl: You can come out now. *pushes the switch for the bookcase to open***_

_**Nate: Thank you. Where did she go?**_

_**Venusgirl: Well you're crazy ex-wifi stole my car, thinking that you left in her car so now I reported my car stolen so now the cops are on to her. **_

_**Nate: Damn crazy ass bitch**_

_**Venusgirl: Tell me about it. Oh look the news.**_

_**News anchor man(Dan): In breaking news, there is a hot pursuit on highway I-95. Police have identified Elena Fisher who is going 100 mph in a stolen Toyata highlander, passing red lights, and endangering other cars while swerving in and out through traffic like a madwoman. Let's go Sara Williams with the report. Sara?**_

_**New Anchor woman(Sara): Yes Dan. Reports are coming that Elena had stolen the car from owner Venusgirl whom had made the report of her car being stolen, while supposedly chasing down her husband while rushing down the streets in the process of risking lives. Here is witness to speak on what they saw tonight.**_

_**Old woman: I saw a blonde woman racing down that street like she had to use the bathroom or something. It was crazy, I almost got hit by that bitch!**_

_**Young man: Whoa that crazy bitch was going down that fucking road like *beep* speed racer was. I mean she was fucking gone. And I thought she was about the *beep* gas station but she dodged that shit like she was a pro racer**_

_**Mid-30s man: Yea I saw the hot Blondie, go down that road like it was nothing. Shoot I would like to hit that girl. If she can go faster like that I bet what her mouth can do. **_

_**Mid-30s woman: What was that motherfucker?! I would cut your motherfucking ass *Mid-30s man runs away while the camera shows the mid-30s woman holding a machete***_

_**Sara: Police are still on the pursuit with this manic woman so reports will be on hold until she is apprehended and taken into custody. For Sara Williams this is action news. Back you Dan.**_

_**Dan: Okay thank you Sara. Stay tune for more breaking about Justin Bieber's outburst with the law and why he hasn't been deported yet. **_

_**Venusgirl: Wow Nate! Glad you divorced that nut job.**_

_**Nate: So am I *gets a drink and gulps it down in one shot***_

_**Venusgirl: Please review and take care. **_


	3. Tears in Rain

_**Author's notes: Hello once again. I know I keep apologizing for not updating my stories but a lot has been going on for me, especially my grandmother being on life support, with no chance of making it out(Note: I'm not using my grandma's condition as a way to get reviews on my stories. I'm simply telling why I haven't updated my stories is all) so that's why I haven't done much. **_

_**I'm still in the works of completing "Deadly love" and hopefully I can around to it. **_

_**Nate: Venus, no sex scene yet?**_

_**Venusgirl: Ummm Nate, there won't be no sex scene till I write it**_

_**Nate: Oh come on, Venus! I need some action in my life. **_

_**Venusgirl: Sorry can't help you there.**_

_**Nate: *sigh* Well can you find me a booty call?**_

_**Venusgirl: What, no! Do what Victor does and go out.**_

_**Nate: Yea about that, Vic doesn't really do that. Trust me I know!*pulls out his phone to show Venusgirl what Vic really does***_

_**Victor:*drunk as hell* Hasn't anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes? *shows Victor having dinner and holding a conversation with a female mannequin***_

_**Victor: Ha that's wonderful. Why don't you and I get away from this crowd and take this party to my room, what do ya say? *the mannequin's head falls on the table* **_

_**Victor: Oh yea, let's get it on baby! *Takes the mannequin up to the room and shows what happens next when venusgirl turns off the image***_

_**Venusgirl: Creepy as fuck. How were you able to record this, Nate?**_

_**Nate: Well I was drunk a little too and didn't know what I was doing. **_

_**Venusgirl: Yeah go figure. Enjoy the story folks**_

Chapter 3: Tears in Rain

The sunlight peaks through the bedroom window, making Nate stir from his deep sleep which annoyed the heck out of him. Hearing knock coming from the door, Nate got up from the bed put on a t-shirt(that outlined his psychical features on his upper body.) head towards it and opening it to reveal Victor with his hair looking a mess.

"Damn Vic, you look like shit." Said Nate as Victor laughed along with Nate

"Good Morning, Nate. So how did ya sleep last night?" Asked Victor, as Nate cleared his throat a little.

"I slept well. In fact, I was so deep into my sleep, that I dreamt about me being at the beach, drinking ice tea." Lied Nate as Victor gave him a questioning look?

"Just ice tea? Come on Nate, no one would just drink ice tea on a beach. Anyway my sister is making some breakfast for us so head on down when you are ready" Said Victor as he patted Nate's shoulders as he left downstairs. Nate sighed heavily, knowing that he lied to his best friend about the dream that he had. He didn't want to make Victor and Rachel worry about his problem with Elena nor pity him, however he is grateful to both Victor and his sister Rachel for supporting him through his hard time.

"_Well, might as well freshen up and start the day anew." _Thought Nate as he got into the bathroom, turn on the hot shower, removed his boxers and t-shirt, throwing them to the side as he hopped into the shower. Stepping in the hot shower, Nate wets his hair while grabbing the soap and wash cloth, washing away the dirt from his body and sometimes scrubbing so hard that parts of his skin turned red.

"_I don't want her touch on me no longer, she disgust me!" _Screamed Nate in his thoughts as he continue to scrub very hard to the point he his armed was red like a tomato. He then grabbed his razor and started to shave all the hairs off of his body, thus grabbing the wash cloth with more soap and scrubbing more and more. Tired from continually washing his body, Nate stood under the hot shower, closing his eyes, letting the water fall on his body.

Living the marriage life, Nate was happy, felt loved to the one who meant to him the most and vowed to be there for her but he wondered if those feelings were nothing but just an illusion that he made up in his mind, thinking if the word forever really did existed when marriage was involved between two people.

Realizing that the hot water was gone, Nate shut off the shower, got out from the shower and dried himself with his towel. Wrapping the towel around this waist, Nate went back into the room, got the clothes he was going to wear for the day, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, got dressed, put his shoes on and was head out the door until his phone started to ring. Picking and up the phone, Nate saw that it was Elena that was calling him.

"_What could she want now?" _Thought Nate as he answered the phone

"Yes Elena." Said Nate as he waited for Elena to answer.

"_Nate we need to talk about things. I don't want to lose because you are important to me so much. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. Forgive me please._" Begged Elena

"You want to talk…after what you have done? Oh let's not forget that now I'm important to you. The thrills you are giving me with your horseshit lies and how you continue to deny what you did? Wow you're a great actress. In fact, you should win an Oscar award for being the world's greatest liar or better yet how about you get a page of the Genius world record of being the most trashy and easy hooker in town. You will be famous with those titles down your belt." Said Nate sarcastically

"_Look asshole, I just want to work things out with you. Why can't you see that, Nate? We have memories together, good ones! Can't we relive those memories again, Nate…please?" _Cried Elena that Nate had to think on it for a moment if this was a trick and he quickly came up with a response.

"I've loved you more ways than one. Caressed and held you, protecting my angel of heaven. Seen the sunset together at the beach, as the stars started to show in the night sky, glittering like diamonds. All those moments we cherished will be forever lost in time, like tears in rain." Said Nate as he hung up the phone, leaving Elena confused at what he just told her while holding the phone in her hand.

Done talking on the phone, Nate turns off his phone, places it on the charger, and heads out to join Victor and Rachel for breakfast as he smile to himself and relieved that a weight of burden was lifted from him as he decided it was time to be himself once more and forget the memories of Elena breaking his heart and making ones that are going to make him happy once more.

_**Venusgirl: *Yawns* I shouldn't be tired yet. Oh well *Goes into her bedroom, and falls asleep. Not long after, Venusgirl awakes to the sound of Nate and a moaning female coming from the other room* Seriously, when I'm about to sleep? *Gets out of bed, goes towards Nate's room door, opening it* Nate, if you don't keep it the fu- *Nate reveals himself along with Chole who is in the bed with him. **_

_**Nate: Hey Venusgirl, how are you? *ask nervously* **_

_**Venusgirl: Was sleeping till I heard you two, moaning like animals in a jungle.**_

_**Chole: Sorry about that. I'm a louder screamer. *winks seductively at Nate***_

_**Venusgirl: So I have heard…tonight. Well, just keep it down. I need to sleep. Now goodnight. *Goes out and shuts the door behind her***_

_**Nate: Night. *Turns to Chole* Want more baby?**_

_**Chole: You don't have to ask twice, handsome. **_

_**Venusgirl: Please review while I sleep. *cries in her sleep while the sex moans continue on from Nate's room***_


End file.
